Before The Storm
by Lalala38
Summary: Just standing out in the rain, knowing that's it really over. Please don't leave me alone. NILEY
1. Send It On

**I am no way affiliated with any of the characters or events, except for the plot in this story. The **_**real-life **_**characters and events are simply being used for mere entertainment purposes. Enjoy the story! **

******Hey guys! Here's a NILEY story. I couldn't resist with all of the buzz on them lately (Plus their insane cuteness!), so here goes!

Today was going to be special. She could feel it. Since the moment she woke up, to drying herself off after her shower, to pouring her cheerios into a bowl- she knew something out of the ordinary was going to take place today. If only she knew what exactly was going to happen…

As Miley sat drumming her fingers upon the firm black surface of her father's car, her thoughts involuntarily drifted to _him_. As she twirled her hair for what seemed like the tenth time, she began to wonder if her dad was ever going to come outside. It was nearly ten minutes past the time she was supposed to be at the shoot, but she knew how the crew liked her to be early. Today she was shooting a music video for the song _Send It On_, which was another one of those advertising devices supporting Disney's Friends For Change organization. She was nervous and even hesitant to show up, but being the professional and strong young woman she opted to be- acted with class.

Finally, her dad came outside ready to go. It only took him half an hour!

"Good morning Daddy. Nice of you to join me…" Miley said jokingly.

"I'm sorry darlin'. You know what this humidity does to my hair." Billy Ray said in a completely serious tone which to anyone else would sound slightly odd considering he had a very heavy southern accent (with a slight twang-ness to it), but to Miley, he was and always would be _just daddy._ She loved everything about him to the point that any sixteen year old girl possibly can. She always hoped she'd find a man someday who possessed similar qualities as he, but then again we can all dream ladies, right?

The car ride to the set was rather quiet but lacked the awkward uneasiness that'd be expected. Bill Ray sensed Miley's apprehension, so he let her sit in silence. While gazing out of the car window, she seemed to be looking at the world and wondering why it was that she felt so ill at ease. She wasn't looking at the places in front of her, but more so at the things she hadn't yet seen, and where she aspires to one day go. Instead of giving her the _20 questions,_ Billy Ray drove as if nothing were wrong, tapping the dashboard to an imaginary beat taking place in his mind and occasionally humming a meaningless tune. Miley sat silently smiling to herself. What a witty man.

As they pulled into the large open field located next to Disney studios, Miley could see the giant white tents set up for preparation. Hair and make-up was her favorite part of any sort of job she undertook. Getting made up in a chair with bunches of people adding their own personal touches to make her look as if she were the model of perfection was always flattering, not to mention every young woman's dream. As she stepped out of the car Demi and Selena came running up to her, bellowing their hellos and current status' while undoubtedly exchanging giggles here and there. The three friends walked in unison to the big white tents where Miley spotted the Jonas Brothers. And that's when _it_ happened. Those eyes that she'll never forget significantly locked with hers.

_Hey._

Her heart dropped, and then started pounding profusely as she struggled to make it stop. She never quite understood how only he could make her feel so strange on the insides, causing a feeling over her she'd never experienced before. _Thanks Nick. You did it again._ As she flashed a sweet smile, she quickly looked down and continued walking into the tent, until she knew he was out of sight. _Alright Miley. You can do this. _

After her hair had been curled, and make-up had been done, she was ready to go. She loved the comfy and durable outfit she was assigned to wear and was just thankful that she didn't have to wear a dress and heels like Demi. Today was not the day for that, and she wasn't having it. Quite frankly, she wanted today to go as quickly as possible, so she could rush home and hit up the couch with her good ole friends- Ben & Jerry.

The group was all joined together with the directors and filming crew to discuss the low-down of how the video was going to operate. This video was different than others Miley had done, simply because it was more of a day to chill out with her friends rather then performing intense dance sequences or belting out a song. Seemingly enough, Miley's attitude of negativity towards the event changed immensely. Throughout the day, the six friends laughed, joked around, and played games such as wiffle-ball and tag. Miley was pleased to find that Nicks' interactions with her got more relaxed and frequent as the day went on. At first there were slightly tongue-tied and uncomfortable conversations, but nonetheless, they became the two teenagers they couldn't deny being. Miley secretly hoped this would happen, but then again, deep down she's hoped it wouldn't. Miley was falling for him all over again.

"Hey Miley, wait up!" Nick called.

"Yeah?"

"The guys said we don't have to be on set for the next couple of hours. Crew break or something like that… Do you think we can talk for a bit? Haven't talked to you in a while, and I think it'd be nice to play catch-up." Nick said making the last words linger a bit. Fidgeting with his shirt every so often, he stared at Miley waiting for her reply. If she felt an ounce of nervousness, or apprehension, or fright- she didn't show it. She acted as if he were one of her girlfriends asking to come outside and play, much-less her most beloved ex-boyfriend asking to merely pour his heart out to her. Miley responded with complete confidence the first thing that came to mind. "Sure."

Miley led the way as the two teenagers walked in silence towards a vacant theater stationed deep inside of Disney studios. Nick trailed behind while stopping to stare inside of his dressing room questioning whether or not it was necessary to bring, before finally emerging into the darkness- guitar in hand. They each took a seat in the front row, unaware of the potential heartbreaking and affectionate minutes that could dispense.

After a few moments Nick turned to Miley and flashed that sweet smile of his bearing to break the silence. "How've you been?"

She looked up from her nervous stare before responding with a gulp. "I'm doing well. I'm leaving for Georgia in a few weeks- new movie… How are you? I'm sure you and the guys are super busy with the album and all. Congratulations by the way!"

"Yeah, thank you. It'll be fun."

At that point both looked away, alarmingly sensing the tensions in the room that were too strong for either of them to handle. So, Nick did what he does best. He grabbed his guitar and began to sing a few selected tidbits from his upcoming album. As Miley watched with awe at his passion for music she couldn't help but notice everything she ever felt about him was true. Throughout his songs, he'd occasionally give her a wink, or even a short story about times that have passed- whether it was with his brothers in the studio, or some of his and Miley's distant but desired history. As time went on, they became more comfortable and more like themselves, almost as if they never went through a publicly scrutinized break-up in the first place! The two laughed and sang in a joyful celebration when they stumbled upon a song that couldn't go on without some personal tweaking.

"What if we try this…" Miley started as she began to write a few music notes accompanied by the words Nick was singing on a scrap of paper.

"Ooh, I like that. But here, let's change the words a bit." Nick then began to play the new but similar melody, singing sweet nothings until it finally clicked into his mind.

"Alright, I've got it." Nick promptly stated. "Let's change some of the lyrics to make this a bit more of _our_ story. Like look here--" Nick wrote a new chorus, and Miley stared at him in amazement wondering if this was really happening, or if she was just imagining it like she often did. When she realized it was for real, she began to sing it gleefully, laughing at it's accuracy to their predicaments.

_Just standing out in the rain  
Knowing that's it really over, please don't leave me alone  
Flooded with all this pain knowing that I'll never hold you  
Like I did before the storm_

"Mm, I like it. It's got a great sound. Let's try it!"

As if on cue, Nick strung his guitar to the newly changed chords, and the two previous lovers sang with infatuation of each other, while illustrating their untouchable journey through music- their one and only escape. While adding a few new words here and there or slowing down the tempo then speeding it up again, they began to question what exactly made them split up. Nick began to ponder the thoughts of not only having feelings for her again, but even wanting to intensify the relationship enough to make it official. His thoughts were interrupted when Miley spoke giving Nick the seal of approval he needed.

"What kind of shirt is that, anyway? I don't think I've seen that color purple…on anyone before. Hmm... Ooh ooh, I know! It's eggplant. Faded eggplant!" Miley said with a laugh, making Nick laugh even harder. "I gotta put it on my Twitter!" Nick looked back down at his guitar and then back at Miley whose eyes were glued to her cell phone screen. Watching her concentrate so carefully on typing the right letters and seeing her laugh persistently at her new made-up color made Nick's questions cease with an answer. He was and forever will be in love with Miley.

"Yeeeeeehaw! That sounds like a hit ladies and gentlemen. Autographs will be signed after the show, and please ladies, no pushing!", Joe hollered as he and the others rushed into the secluded area causing laughs all around. He and Nick exchanged glances signaling a _job well done_ on the song, and on the girl. More than anyone, Joe knew the pain and suffering Nick had gone through while he and Miley had been separated. Looks like all of that "Big Brother" advice finally paid off. Nice work Joe.

"Yo dudes, we're on in ten!" Joe declared formulating everyone to shift their ways back to the set.

"I want to hear that song later youguys. It sounds awesome!" Demi added before running up by Joe and Kevin.

"Definitely. You both sound so beautiful together!" Selena chimed in as she too ran up with the rest of the gang. And with that, Nick and Miley were left alone once more.

"Hm. I think they liked it." Nick said in a voice that was known to few as his "joking" tone. Miley giggled like a little school girl, and Nick felt whole again by just hearing her laugh. To him, her giggles were like music to his ears, and he loved every moment he was spending with her.

"I'd say so." She replied with a wink.

Together they walked up the aisle and as they were reaching the door, Nick grabbed Miley's hand to stop her. "Miley, spending today with you has been beyond words. I'd always imagined us doing a song together, and I'd hate for the world to miss out on this one especially. I know we've talked about it before, and I also know that right now we aren't in the best of circumstances. Yeah, I mean we've gone to lunch a few times, or ran into each other at events but things just aren't the same. I think it'd be good for us to spend time together again and figure out our standings. But first, I'd like to ask if you would consider recording this song. And I want it to be on the album. If, of course, that's alright with you…"

"No, wow! That'd be great…awesome! Yeah, I'd really, um, wow. Yeah! Me too!" Miley stumbled on her words a bit, and looked confused while doing so. To anyone else it would have come across as a doubtful, unsure answer, but not to Nick. He knew that her stuttering and hesitant response was just a form of her excitement. He had won her back.

"Good, I'm glad." Nick added with a slightly nervous yet confident laugh. "We'll have to be getting into the studio sometime soon though. How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect." She said.

It was at that moment where the day went form being classified as _good_ to _extraordinary._ It was destiny that had brought them to this place of assurance where everything was bound to be okay. It was nice to be with each other without having to discuss different schedules or their insistent _"he said she said"_s, or their jealous rampages towards scandalous photos and videos. It was pleasant just being there, and being there together.

When exiting the theater Nick leaned in close to Miley, whispering ever so softly, "Are there still _7 Things?_"

Miley closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. Man, did she miss him. She gave him the softest of kisses on his cheek and said, "Mmm, maybe six."

They both laughed and walked back outside hand in hand. Before parting to get "touched-up", they caught each others glances once more as both of their hearts began to melt. It has definitely been a long lonesome while since either of them had felt complete, and whether it be before the storm or after it, Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus have found their way back into each others hearts, making that completeness all the more meaningful.

**Not so crazy about the ending. But WA-LA! Pleaaase Review. I'm not sure if I want to continue on with this story or leave it a one-shot... If yall have any suggestions or requests please feel free! 3**


	2. Surprise

**I am no way affiliated with any of the characters or events, except for the plot in this story. The **_**real-life **_**characters and events are simply being used for mere entertainment purposes. Enjoy the story! **

Chapta Two!! Niley is back in business folks! (:

Days had passed since Nick and Miley's encounter in the secluded Disney theater, or _reconnection _as they'd often called it. They expected a few words of endearment from the media, but never anything close to the attention they'd been receiving. Luckily, Miley was going to Savannah, Georgia to film her most recent movie, The Last Song. Finally, she and her family could escape the celebrity life-style including the paparazzi, the questions, and the scrutiny! Or, so she thought.

"Miles, are you all packed?" Tish, Miley's mom called to her.

"Almost! Have you seen my suitcase?" Tish just rolled her eyes at her daughter as Miley ran franticly searching their spacious yet comfortable home for a suitcase big enough to house all of her precious belongings. You'd think the girl could manage to keep a suitcase nearby with all of the traveling she does, but no…

"In the closet baby." Tish answered as she tried to contain her frustration. That girl sometimes!

After finishing up the packing and cleaning, the Cyrus' headed to Savannah: the land of nice weather, beautiful lakes, and best yet- NO paparazzi. Miley couldn't wait for the freedom that a small southern town offered her in this time of uncertainty and yearning. However, her outlook on her new home for the next four months changed drastically the moment she stepped foot off of the plane. Was this what she signed up for? Unfortunately the weather for the first few days was rainy and cold which no doubt discouraged the Cyrus clan, Miley especially when being told that jet-skiing was their primary choice of entertainment. _Hello Savannah, it's supposed to be summer! Get with the program!_

After lying around their newly rented townhouse enjoying the beauties of the exotic activities: watching television, playing cards, or writing music. The music writing task went well up until she ran out of ideas, melody combinations, and paper… Miley's aggravated thoughts came to a close when she saw that unforgettable four-lettered name appear on the front screen of her cell phone. A text message from Nick? This was all just too good too be true. First a calm and somewhat romantic _reconnection_ meeting, then recording a song (which sounded much better than either of them had anticipated.), and now this? She clicked the 'View' button to find that the screen read: Surprise.

After reading it over a few times, Miley cocked her head to the side and silently asked herself what the heck he meant by saying Surprise… Miley got up from her bed and walked into the kitchen- phone in hand, questioning herself whether or not it was an illusion. She then began to ponder the ways he could have _accidentally _sent a message that was intended for some one else. Maybe he'd text back in a few moments explaining his mistake in that he sent his last message to the wrong girl. The wrong Miley. _Yeah, that'll be the day! _Miley thought. However, it was when she reached her kitchen that the answers to her under-thought questions began to flood in.

Standing there leather boots and all, was Nick himself, who looked drenched as could be almost as if he'd been in a water balloon fight- Nick VS. The New York Giants. Miley stood there silent, unaware of what to do or even what to feel. Nick looked at her with those mysterious yet endearing eyes and wavered out a shy, "Hey. Are you surprised?"

It was as if all of Miley's emotions were floating around the two teenagers bodies, circling them into a point of no return. Her feelings were being thrown into a pool of hesitancy, and she had trouble accepting the fact that he was even there in the first place. She contemplated whether or not she wanted to run up to him giving the most passionate of kisses while bombarding him with the words that had been dying to escape her since the moment she saw him at the video shoot…or stand and question him on whether or not he was going to leave her again without any answers like he'd done so many months before. Miley did neither. Instead, she walked slowly but confidently so that she was face to face with the boy who caused her so much pain, so much heartache, and so much happiness. When they were mere centimeters away form each other the apprehension of them both kept their wildest imaginings at ease. Neither of them said a word and after taking in each others presence, Miley made the first move. She paused slightly but continued securely before giving him the softest, sweetest kiss on his lips before tightly embracing herself in his arms. They stood there holding each other for what seemed like forever. Neither of them wanted to pull away from each other or from the moment. It was after a minute or two when Nick slightly pulled back, preparing to make the next move.

Miley could feel his heart beat through his chest, and a timid smile appeared on her face. As Nick pulled away from her, he tucked a stray strand of Miley's hair behind her ear in the most delicate of ways. He gently cupped her cheek in his hand and Miley leaned in at ease letting all of her guards down. She closed her eyes and felt as if she were the luckiest girl in the world. Nick pressed his lips against hers and they held on to the moment as long as they could. Miley reached her arms up and around his neck joining her fingers every so gently upon meeting. Together they were invincible.

That evening Nick joined the Cyrus family to a simple dinner eaten outside on the back porch. They all engaged in friendly conversation whiling munching on their chicken and green beans. After dinner, Miley helped Nick assemble a comfortable bed on the couch but it was nearly four hours later when they actually parted to head off to sleep. Their farewell was indeed accompanied with a passionate, tender, adoring good-night kiss. They each slept with pleasant dreams throughout the entire night waking up every so often with a smile unable to dream when their reality was far more optimistic.

In the morning, Miley awoke to find Nick up and about drinking a diet coke and eating some waffles. As she walked out of her bedroom, PJ's and all, Nick stared at her in awe thinking he'd never seen anyone so beautiful. _Those eyes_, Miley thought.

"Good morning Sparky" Miley said sleepily.

"Hey" Nick replied with a smile. She was perfect.

She grabbed a seat next to him and grabbed a waffle from the plate next to his where her mom had already made a bundle. After pouring her maple syrup on top of them, she glanced out the window and noted the weather conditions. It couldn't be a more beautiful day.

"Hmm…" Miley started. "You said your plane leaves at 6?

"Yep. Why? Do you have something in mind for us to do today?"

"Well" Miley began but then paused looking at Nick with an enticing look. "Looks like I'm the one who gets to surprise you now Jonas. I hope you brought your swim trunks…"

And with that, they laughed and talked and laughed some more while enjoying a relaxed uncomplicated breakfast. About an hour after finishing their waffles, Miley led Nick out to the docks where she revealed her surprise.

"Hey!" Nick exclaimed as Miley threw a life jacket at him. Miley laughed in return while she began to assemble her own. She then walked over to the vigorously assorted jet-skis lined up along the edge of the pier. She hopped on and glanced over at Nick who standing shirtless, curls astray, had his life jacked securely fastened. As their eyes met, Miley was at a loss for words. She had to catch her breath before asking excitedly, "You ready to have some fun, or what?!"

After two hours of zipping through the Georgia lakes, the fun was only beginning. Miley drove for most of the way simply because she loved it. She went a great deal faster and took many more sharp turns than Nick did making her driving experience all the more enjoyable.

Coming to a steady stop, Miley turned around to Nick and asked, "You wanna drive now?"

"No babe, it's fine. Just, don't kill me, okay?" Despite the joking tone in his voice, Miley couldn't help but smile at the thought of him calling her _babe_ again. It had been months since they'd even spoken much-less called each other silly but meaningful names. Her heart filled with emotion that couldn't wait to explode. She leaned in and kissed Nick abruptly on his lips where each of them broke away with a smile. Miley laughed and said, "I'll try…"

After returning to the house, both teenagers alternated taking showers; Miley first followed by Nick. It was nearly four o'clock when they were all finished, and sat watching TV when Miley got a phone call from her mom.

"Hey Mom. What's up?"

"Miles, where are you?" Tish asked sounding concerned.

"At the house…?" Miley started, sounding a bit puzzled. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh alright. I just wanted to make sure you weren't out and about with Nick. Did you two end up going out on the jet-skis today?" Tish asked.

"Yeah?" Miley asked almost as a question rather than an answer.

"Okay. Well…I think we may have some visitors. You're daddy called me a little bit ago and told me that there are a few pictures on the internet of ya'll out on the water. Did you see anyone snapping pictures?"

"Are you kidding me?! What are they doing here? Ugh!" Miley exasperated.

After continuing with her mom for the next couple of minutes, Nick sat patiently anxiously awaiting Miley to conclude her conversation. He had an inkling of what the problem could be, but he didn't want to jump to any conclusions. After Miley expressed her farewells, she walled over to Nick and sat down next to him.

"The paparazzi are here. They saw us on the water…" Miley said in an embarrassed tone. She knew how important it was for Nick to keep his private life shielded from the public, especially something such as this where their new budding relationship was so fragile.

"Hey, it's alright. Don't worry about it. You knew they'd find out some time, right?" Nick said in a caring voice while rubbing her back with his hand. He reached up and placed his hand on her head when he then pulled her in close. She leaned into his chest and they sat holding each other for a while. Neither of them said anything, but they didn't have to. It was as if their time apart had all been led to this moment, and being with each other, lying in each others arms- they were catching up on all they had missed.

Miley pulled back and asked, "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Of course not! How could I be mad at you? It wasn't your fault." Nick responded with the strongest sense of sincerity.

And with that being said, Miley laid back down embracing his touch. She closed her eyes, and for the first time in a long time, saw happiness.

When her parents returned home, it was nearly time for Nick to head to the airport. Billy Ray promised to take him, and reluctantly Miley had to stay home, because of work. She was preparing to start filming her first scene of the movie and had to run over some lines with the rest of the cast. She had put it off as long as she could because of Nick's unexpected arrival, but it was time to get started.

As Billy Ray progressed in putting Nick's bags in his truck, Miley and Nick walked out onto the docks located in her backyard. They walked around creating small talk, both trying to avoid what neither of them was ready to face. Breaking the uneasiness, Nick said, "Look, Miley. This weekend has been great and I couldn't be more pleased that we're together again. I don't want to rush into things, but I want you to know that I still love you. I always have loved you and I always will. You make me so happy. Always know that I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you again."

Silently, Miley debated on what to say in return, wondering what meaningful, mushy-gushy thing she could reply with. _Although, that just isn't how I roll_, she thought.

"Nick Jonas, you better not leave me again. I won't let you!" Miley said.

She pulled him in close and her lips crashed onto his making their hearts pound faster than they ever had. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she stood barefoot rising to her tippy-toes. He ran a finger down her bare arm and his hands then making their way down her shoulders and finally to her waist. They kissed with passion letting all of their infatuations of each other out in the open.

Suddenly, as if on cue, heavy raindrops began to fall from the sky quickly drenching the two lovers. They stood there unbothered and continued to share with each other what they couldn't share with anyone else. After minutes of intensity, they pulled away gazing at one another. Smiles couldn't help but surface upon their faces.

"It's not over Miley. It was never over."

**Hope I didn't disappoint! Review please!! (:**


	3. Larry King Live

**I am no way affiliated with any of the characters or events, except for the plot in this story. The **_**real-life **_**characters and events are simply being used for mere entertainment purposes. Enjoy the story! **

Chapter 3—It may be helpful to check out the _Larry King Live_ interview the boys did on June 18, 2009. It was cute not only for Niley, but also Joe and Camilla, and even Kevin and Danielle! This chapter is loosely based off of that. Enjoy!

Nick, Joe, and Kevin walked into their hotel room hushed and tranquil from either confusion or exhaustion. None of them were sure.

"Hey Nick," Joe started, breaking the silence. "You're not mad at me… are you?"

Nick simply stared at him seeming to give 'the look.' Joe knew 'the look.'

"Dude, I'm sorry. It was all fun and games though, right?" Joe tried pointing out. "At least we all came clean. Ya know?"

Again, silence.

Joe gave up, and walked to his suitcase to retrieve a pair of basketball shorts. After a good three and a half minutes of stillness, Nick finally spoke.

"Joe," He began. "I'm going to kill you!" He said with the tiniest of smirks on his face. Joe smiled at his comment, and pulled Nick in for a _manly hug_ and the two laughed about the events that took place earlier in the night, yet still speculating what the morning could bring.

*******

"_How're you doing in the female situation Joe? Do you have a girlfriend?" Larry King asked._

"_Yes I do." Joe replied quickly and easily. A big, but timid smile appeared as he leaned back into his chair hoping for the 'dreaded dating' questions to pass fairly quickly. Nick secretly laughed to himself while turning to look at Joe. 'Poor Joe. Larry already brought up Miley and the duet… I'm smooth sailin' from here…' Nick thought to himself._

"_Well you know, we date and uh… we've always said we had, and uh…" Joe began to let his words drift._

_Larry King chimed in, "Is she as famous as his?" referring to Nick and Miley._

_It was as that very moment where Nick's heart had reached a speed it never knew was possible. Nick looked around and wanted an alternative to this very uncomfortable situation. When he learned there was no way out he replied with a laugh, "What does that mean?!" Everyone joined in with his laughter, and confusion._

"_Well… is your girlfriend Joe, is your girlfriend…?" Larry King pleaded._

"_Well I don't think anyone is as famous as Miley Cyrus…" Joe said. The crowd started to make approving sounds, and laughs had surfaced once more. _

_Nick felt the walls begin to close in. Did he really just say that?! He started to get a bit squirmy, and so decided to play it off with a joke._

"_Well is she in the business?" Larry King asked Joe._

_Before Joe got to answer, Nick asked, "Who… Miley? No, I'm kidding." Good one Nick, real smooth._

"_No." Larry King stated firmly. "Joe, your girlfriend…?"_

"_Um. Kevin, what's up?" Joe said in a desperate deed to change the subject. Of course, Kevin came to the rescue._

The rest of the interview was a blur for Nick. It wasn't that the whole world knew about his and Miley's newly-kindled love that was bothering him, but that memorable night in Georgia that encompassed so many feelings and so many promises. He was for-sure, now confirmed, dating Miley Cyrus, and the whole world knew it. Everything seemed to be going so smoothly, so perfectly. And now, this. What will she think?

Nick reached for his cell phone to deliver the news of their recently _public_ relationship to Miley as it suddenly started to vibrate on his bedside table.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey!" She replied enthusiastically. As always.

_Mm, that voice... Don't do this Nick. You don't want to lose her again, do you? _He thought to himself.

"I was just getting ready to call you. What's up?"

"Nothing much," she replied. "I'm just really tired."

"Oh yeah, I bet." Nick started, trying to collect his thoughts. "How's the movie shoot going?"

"Pretty good. It's really fun. The crew is nice too."

Nick began to get pretty antsy as his thoughts drifted to their night spent together in Savannah just two days ago…

*******

"_Hey Miles, can I have a glass of water?" Nick asked. _

"_Yeah, sure! Hold on. I'll be right back." Miley answered._

"_Here, let me help…" Nick started as he began to rise from the couch._

"_No no, you're the guest! Let me get it."_

_As she approached the kitchen directly adjacent from the couch they were previously sitting on, Nick couldn't help himself but to peep a glance at her as she walked by. The way she swayed her hips with each step and how she would coolly run a hand through her long golden brown hair made Nick smile like never before. There was no other place he could imagine being, and no other person he could imagine living without. It was times like these that made him wonder why it was that he spent so long trying to find his way back to her. He hadn't a clue as to why he wasted his time with other girls. No one provided what Miley subconsciously offered. She made everything look so easy, whilst other girls tried so hard. He always did find a special connection with the saying 'If you love something let it go. If it comes back, then that's how you know'. Was this his answer? Was Miley the 'real deal'? Nicks thoughts were interrupted by Miley handing him an ice cold glass of water. The condensation on the side of the cup instantly caused Nick's hand to become wet. He took a long gulp of water, nearly freezing his throat. Mmm, ice cold. Just how he liked it._

_Miley sat watching him down the water and let out a loud laugh. _

"_What?" Nick asked with that famous smirk of his._

"_Nothing" She laughed again. "You just look like you've never drank water before."_

_Nick joined in on the laughter. "I was thirsty."_

"_Mhm." Miley replied teasingly. Changing subjects, she added, "So, tell me about the album."_

"_Well, it's different. We've kinda got a different sound. Different instruments. The other day when I sang some songs was only a taste. The instruments really add a lot to it." _

"_What are your favorite songs?" She asked._

"_There's a song I wrote. It's called 'Black Keys'." _

"_I remember." She cut him off. "I liked it."_

_He smiled. "Thanks. It's kind of similar in meaning to 'A Little Bit Longer' Just another ballad about hard times and getting through them. So, that's one of my favorites I think."_

"_Yeah. I liked it…" She said again._

"_But," He began powerfully and then adding a hint of softness, "My favorite, most personal, most meaningful song on the album is 'Before The Storm…"_

_Miley smiled. She looked down and started to fiddle with her hands. She glanced up and saw Nick moving closer to her. He tenderly kissed her on her cheek, and then made his way to her lips. His hand, ever so lightly moved to her cheek, and Miley simply melted. Neither of them knew what had come over their senses. _

_After they parted, they purely stared into each others eyes for several moments. Miley broke the silence._

"_What are we going to do Nick" When he looked at her a bit confused, she added, "About us? What are we going to do about us?"_

_He knew this was coming. He tried undoubtedly to avoid this particular situation, but dancing around the subject was only good for so long. He knew what he wanted to do, but did Miley want it too?_

_Nick took a deep breath and began to speak. "Well, I don't know. The past few days I haven't been able to get you off my mind. I know I've said it before, and I know I've meant it before, but I've never felt so in love. The sparks are back, almost like they never went away. I used to think that God had put us together because of where we were in our lives at that point in time, and as we grew apart we were just growing up. Moving on to other places, other things, and other people. But, now I know that God did that for a reason. We're supposed to be together. We'd be crazy if we denied it. Our time apart was difficult, but I don't regret it for anything. It taught me so much, and showed me that no matter how hard things may become between us, nothing is harder than not having an 'us' at all. I want you Miley, forever. Please forgive me for hurting you in the past. I was stupid to ever leave you. But, like I said- I'm glad I did. I've never loved you more than right now." Nick paused and there was complete silence. By this time he had Miley's hands intertwined with his. He gave them a tight squeeze before adding, "I'll do whatever it takes to make this work. If that means late night video chats or phone conversations at the crack of dawn, I'll do it." Hinting at the fact he never was the guy for waking up early._

_It took a few moments for Miley to gather her thoughts and regain her strength to speak. "You really want to make this work?" She replied shakily. _

"_More than anything."_

_Without a second thought, Miley replied, "Okay. Then let's do this."_

_Nick smiled. He pulled her in for a hug and as Miley crashed into him, she suddenly sat up. "Wait. How about we do something crazy?" She asked creating a mischievous smile upon her face._

"_Like what?" Nick asked, slightly confused but intrigued._

"_Okay, so I know that the duet and paparazzi pictures will cause some suspicion, but let's try to keep everything really private. Flaunting our relationship in front of the media is just a bad idea, and it could really get stressful. As long as we keep it sheltered, I think we'll be okay." Miley said while using hand motions as she spoke. "It'd just be easier."_

_Nick thought about it for a few moments and then nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. It's no one else's business. And besides, that way it can be more exciting. Ya know? Kind of add that sense of secrecy. I like it." Nick said with a smirk. _

"_Mm, good." Miley said while snuggling in close to him. "Tonight is perfect. I don't think I've been this happy in a long time. No, I haven't been this happy in a long time."_

"_Me either." He said before kissing Miley on her forehead. He then rested his chin on the top of her head while ever so delicately stroking her arm with his finger._

_*******_

"Anyways, how was your day?" Miley continued, which was followed by a yawn.

Nick's recounts of their romantic night in Georgia were interrupted. _Oh, ya know. It was okay. Played wiffle-ball with the guys. Started a new song. Oh, and blabbed to the world about us. Nothing too exciting. _Nick thought. Yeah right.

"It was alright." He said instead.

"Are you okay?" Miley asked, a bit concerned. "You sound distracted."

"Oh no, I'm okay. But look, there is something that I need to talk to you about." He answered.

"What is it?"

"Well today we had the Larry King interview, and let's just say things didn't go exactly how I would have hoped…" He answered unsteadily.

"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot about that today. It didn't go well? Why, what happened?" Miley asked sounding concerned.

Nick froze. He wondered if he should make some elaborate story up about a silly question that Larry King asked, or merely tell the truth. After a few moments of hesitation that seemed like hours, Nick said what he felt she needed to know. Including every detail, Nick faltered out a mumbled mess which ended in a strong yet timid statement, " Well, Miley… What I'm trying to say is… I think…" He paused not by purpose, but by apprehension. "I think people may have an idea about 'us' getting back together…"

**Oooh, gotta love cliff hangers!! What do ya think?! Review!!**


	4. Welcome To Dallas

**I am no way affiliated with any of the characters or events, except for the plot in this story. The _real-life _characters and events are simply being used for mere entertainment purposes. Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 4! All about the Dallas concert baby! Watch some videos if you haven't seen the performance. Man oh man is it precious!! :)

As Nick patiently waited for a response from the voice on the other end of the call, he received nothing. His mind was starting to become somewhat of a torture device in the following few seconds taking him to places where he never imagined possible. As his thoughts subliminally drifted towards better times, Nick found himself on the border of facing what may quite possibly be his breaking point. He looked back at times such as their many nights spent together on the Best of Both Worlds Tour where everything was at the grasp of their fingertips; or before all of this hype and hysteria over the albums, and the tours, and the movies when they were _just _neighbors- not the King and Queen of Disney's teen sensations; or maybe even before he made promises that he now knew were impractical to keep. He remembered the times where their most in-depth conversations were about what game they wanted to play next, or who would get to be the 'thimble' when playing Monopoly. However, he tried infinitely hard to look past the new obstacles they struggled like alternate routes to the grocery store to avoid mobs of teenagers and paparazzi, or even their plan of keeping their most prized possession- their relationship- shielded and reserved only for times when they knew they were concealed from the world. These thoughts of despair were flooding in, making it impossible to stop. He knew of only one person who could make this feeling go away, even if he had to hear her through a cell phone. His only hope was that is wasn't too late…

A few moments after Nick realized Miley wasn't saying anything, his heart began to beat at a tremendously fast speed -a normal occurrence these days- however this time it wasn't from _butterflies._

"Miles? I'm sor-" Just as Nick began to apologize; the phone gave off the sound of assurance that by publicly announcing their newly-found togetherness was the biggest mistake of all. Miley had hung up.

Nick's palms began to sweat as he brought his hands to his face and smashed his phone the table. He ran his hand through the dark brown curls that rested upon his head, and paced back and forth his dressing room several times with his hands on his hips, and his head facing downward.

Nick's head propped up at the sound of his cell phone having a vibrate-fit, and ran to its side being reassured when learning it was Miley. Recomposing himself before answering, Nick did his best to take deep breaths and relax.

"I'm so sorry Miley." He said right away.

"Nick! Gosh, that's my bad. I don't know, I barely get service out here. I'm out by the docks and sometimes it just cuts out. I'd been trying to call you back for the past ten minutes but the line was busy. But don't be sorry, I think it's Georgia. I tell you, the phone lines down here must be terribly wired or something… Anyways, how did the interview go?"

Nick sat down on his bed unaware of what emotions to sense. At times people say things in extremely overwhelming situations such as being _"at a loss of words."_ Nick was at a loss of feelings. If the phone had cut out, then she hadn't heard anything of the interview. As Nick's imagination had taken over him, providing the worst possible scenario, he knew of only one way to assure himself that the exact opposite would now come about.

"Miley, don't turn on your TV, or the radio, or even get on the internet. I'm gonna fly you here tonight, and I want you to be here for the first concert. I know you're busy with work, but I need you tonight. I really really need you."

As Nick very well knew, Miley couldn't refuse. He pulled some strings with his father, and even called Miley's father to ask his permission to have Miley flown to Dallas for the night, and home by early afternoon the next day. All expenses were paid. (As if that were even an issue…)

Upon boarding the plane, Miley hugged her daddy, little sister, little brother, mom, and big sister each before saying her final farewells. As she took a seat and prepared for take-off, her conversation with Nick earlier in the day kept replaying in her head. She pondered the thoughts of his strange and abstracted mind at the time of their talk, and what exactly happened at the interview. She obeyed Nick's instructions to keep away from all media devices which she learned was probably about _Larry King Live. _He didn't say she couldn't wonder about it, right?

As the plane readied itself to merge into the sky, the engine fired up making Miley's thoughts put on pause. Her favorite part of plane rides was the take-off. Traveling at fast speeds, and being pinned to her seat always made Miley feel as if she were no longer in control of her own body. She awaited the plane to pick up speed, and as it turned on the runway, a small smile appeared onto her face. Just as the very two front wheels lifted off into the sky, Miley only heard one thing. _I need you tonight. I really really need you tonight. _Her worries were sent elsewhere, perhaps into the sky as she was approaching at a very fast speed. She didn't know what the night had in store for her or Nick, but she did know that everything was going to be alright. No matter what happened earlier in the day, she was rest assured that Nick could make it better.

When Miley arrived at the stadium, she was blown away by its extremely large size. Nick had told her it was big, but she wasn't expecting it to be gigantic. That inner-artist in her wanted to get up on stage with the boys tonight, but she had to refrain. She knew that tonight was Nick's night, and with the looks of their earlier conversation, he needed all the support he could get.

Her black SUV, parked in _back _of the airport just for her in which she was guided to by escorts, dropped her off at the front doors. At first, Miley was a bit hesitant to emerge form the black-ness, but was reassured when the entrance way was barricaded and better yet- there wasn't a soul in sight. Nick had told her earlier that when she arrived the boys would probably be in sound check, so she could go and watch for bit or mingle with the crew, or do whatever she wanted. Just as he said, they were belting out songs, old and new, to an empty arena aside from the few lucky fans who scored special passes to be there.

Miley stared at the trio in amazement. She remember their first single, their first show, and their first music video all offering that same innocence that they still seemed to enclose. How they'd grown in the past three years was mind-boggling. Unfortunately, her daydreams were interrupted as a security guard came to her side.

"Miss Cyrus?" He asked, as if he wasn't sure who she was. But Miley prided in times such as these. She loved being famous but when someone didn't recognize her, she felt pulled back down to Earth, and just like any other ordinary teenager.

"Yes!" Miley replied with a sweet smile.

"Right this way. The guys told me you would be arriving soon. You can set your things in here." He pointed to a dressing room, which by the looks was Nick, Joe, and Kevin's. Besides the sign on the door stating their names, she saw Nick's cologne on the counter, Joe's arrangement of shoes in the corner, a guitar on the couch, and an open diet coke on the table. She simply smiled.

"The boys will be done in just about 10 minutes if you would like to wait." The man said looking towards his watch.

"Alright, thank you!" Miley said. "Do you know where Mr. and Mrs. Jonas are?" She then asked.

"I believe they're under the stage. Would you like me to show you where?" He asked.

"Yes, please." Miley said confidently.

"Miley! Hunny, how are you?!" Denise Jonas exclaimed running to give her a hug as Miley emerged from the doorway.

"Hey Denise! I'm great, how're you?" Miley replied hugging back.

"Well much better now that you're here! I haven't seen you in so long! Too long, if you ask me… How's your mom doing? I've been needing to call her by the way. Is she home? Kevin, dear, could you hand me my phone?" She asked, in her normal busy _I'm the mother of 3 rockstars_ voice. She was the sweetest lady and deserved everything she had.

"Yeah, I think she's home. And, I know I've missed seeing you!" Miley said enthusiastically.

"Here Denise." Kevin Sr. started while walking into the room. "Oh, hello Miley! Welcome to the tour! The boys will be done in a few minutes so you got here at the perfect time! He said to her.

"Oh good! I'm really excited to see what they have planned. It sounds like it'll be a great show!" Miley alleged.

"We hope so!" Kevin replied back holding up his hand while crossing his fingers. Miley turned her head as she could hear the boys over the loudspeaker saying their _thank yous_ and _we love yous_ hinting that their run-through was finished. Miley started to get anxious but was unaware that Mr. Jonas could sense her excitement. He leaned into her, and whispered into her ear, "He hasn't stopped smiling all day. He's excited too."

Miley only smiled and let out a small and shy laugh. She glanced over at Mrs. Jonas to see her chatting away- to Miley's knowledge was with her own mother- doing their usual 'girl chat.' She sat down on the couch and began to love her life even more than she already did. She was surprised at how Nick has changed since the beginning of their relationship. He used to be so shy, so quiet, and so reserved. He never showed much emotion of any sort and rarely talked about Miley with anyone other than Joe. She was excited at his newfound comfort with their kinship and couldn't believe the transformation they had made not only as a couple, but as human beings inside of work and out. She was so unbelievably proud of him, it was dreamlike.

"Whoooo, it's gonna be a good show tonight!" Kevin exclaimed as he ran into the dressing room grabbing a towel to wipe at the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead.

"I am sooooo hungry!" Joe said as he came in grabbing a water bottle.

"Miley!" They both said in unison. "What's up girl" Joe added after Kevin hugged her.

"Hey guys! How's it goin'?" She said.

"I can't complain!" Kevin replied.

"Hey Nick!" Joe screamed. "Somebody's here for you!"

Miley blushed a little, hoping no one would see. She saw the door open and in _he _came, guitar in hand. His eyes lit up the moment he saw her as she stood in front of him without a fault. A goddess. She was wearing a short white dress which bunched together at her waist, and flowed downward. She wore black cowboy boots that came up to right below her knee and brown bracelets. Her copper brown hair was at its natural wave showing off its beautiful length. She had on a hint of make-up, and a splash of her signature perfume. _What a vision,_ Nick thought.

No words were spoken as everyone else casually left the room. Nick ran up to her as wrapped his arms around her tiny body. He picked her up and swung her around in a circle exceptionally happy they could share this special night together.

"I've missed you Nick."

"You have no idea Miley. I'm lost without you."

The two sat and chatted as they rejoined the rest of the family for a quick meal waiting for the opening acts to finish warming up. Conversations were kept on the topics of baseball and video games, as the girls were outnumbered. Denise would look over at Miley every so often to shake her head or roll her eyes, but more often than not, Miley already had her eyes fixed on someone else.

"You know what Nick…" Kevin Sr. started. "I've got an idea."

"What?" Nick asked while grabbing another slice of his pepperoni pizza.

"Since Miley is in town, how about you two perform the duet…? The fans will go crazy!" He stated.

"That's a great idea Nick!" Denise chimed in.

Nick sat for a moment thinking about the possible situation at hand. It took him a mere two seconds before agreeing. He glanced at Miley to see that she too was very approving.

"Should we do a quick sound check?" Nick asked.

"Of course. Let me see if I can get you two in after Honor Society's warm-up. It sounds like they're almost finished." Mr. Jonas replied.

Within the next twenty minutes, Nick and Miley found themselves in the center of the revolving stage singing their heartfelt love story to 50,000 empty seats. When they finished they came into the backstage, or rather _downstage_ area to meet up with the others.

"Excellent job you two. Everyone will love it!" Denise Jonas said enthusiastically, as usual.

"Now, Miley after the boys do their final bow is when I want you to get ready. Nick will come down as fast as he can and then you two will go back up together as the music is starting. If everything works out as planned, the crowd will hear you before they can see you." Kevin Sr. informed her. "They'll go wild."

"Sounds perfect!" Miley replied not only referring to their performance, but to this unexpected and unplanned yet wonderful night in general.

Nick and Miley headed back to the dressing rooms while the others went about messing around backstage. During these few hours before the show, the boys were allowed to do whatever they wanted unless a Meet & Greet or additional sound check was necessary. Luckily, everything had already been done so Nick and Miley could share some quality time together.

As the heavy wooden door came to a close, Nick turned around and crashed his lips onto Miley's. She was flabbergasted by his sudden gesture, but nonetheless pleased. She kissed back tenderly but was the first to pull back.

"We're performing together. Tonight. Can you believe it?" Miley asked excitedly.

"I know, it's gonna be amazing. It'll be in the back of my mind during the entire show." Nick said not as excited as she did, but she could tell he was thrilled.

"No no, don't let this ruin your show. Just remember that I'll be waiting for you when you get done. I'm not going anywhere." Miley said in return with her sweet smile.

Nick beamed at her and pulled her in for a hug. He placed his hand on the back of her head as she laid it down onto his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around him. He stroked her head every so often and neither of them wanted to pull away. Once again Miley broke the silence as a thought suddenly rushed into her head.

"Nick, was something wrong earlier? You seemed really nervous on the phone. And you told me to not turn on the TV, or get on the computer. Did something happen?" Miley asked sounding concerned.

The thoughts of their night in Georgia reappeared into his mind once again. He was discouraged to be reminded of the interview as he'd almost forgotten why he even made her come in the first place _besides the aspect of seeing her, and holding her, and kissing her… _Nick thought.

"Oh, yeah Miley. Something did happen..."

"What?" Miley asked now sitting on the couch.

Nick joined her. "Well about the _Larry King Live_ interview…" He paused before continuing almost as if he was trying to pick what to say not wanting to come across wrong. Although, his thoughts of uncertainty were interrupted by Miley. Once again.

"I already saw it. I know you told me not to… But I just couldn't help myself."

"You did?" Nick asked, now reaching for her hand.

Miley glanced down at his hand touching her thigh and connecting with her own hand. As she squeezed his hand in return she asked, "Why didn't you want me to see it? What part was bad?"

Nick saw things around the room start to spin. "Wait… You're not mad? About how Joe brought you up when Larry asked if we were dating? I promise Miley, it wasn't my fault. I tried avoiding it as best as I could but you know how those interviewers are. They only care about who we're dating… I tried playing it off, but I couldn't tell if I was making it worse. And it's just-" Miley cut him off by placing her finger over his mouth.

"Nick. Why in the world would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything wrong! I totally understand and to be honest, I thought the interview was hilarious! I was laughing the whole time! Is that why you flew me up here? To apologize?"

"Well…yeah sorta. I just thought that after that night in Georgia where we decided to keep things private, you'd be upset. And I wanted to show you I was sincerely sorry. And I can't do that over the phone." Nick said sounding like a little boy who got caught eating cookies before dinner.

"I'm not upset at all. It wasn't your fault. And besides, it could've been worse. Much worse." Miley replied placing her other hand on top of his.

Phew.

Nick was so relieved; he just started laughing and couldn't stop. After a few minutes of continuous laughing, they both arose from the couch and began preparing for the show by finishing their outfits and make-up. Miley kept teasing Nick throughout the night because of his silly accusation, and kept reassuring him that she'd never be mad over something a little as that. _What a silly boy he is,_ Miley often thought.

The actual show went rather quickly. Miley watched from a TV screen in her dressing room. (She managed to get her own room. The Jonas crew was always so nice…) She watched the boys sing with passion and craze, and laughed at the occasional trip form Joe or lyric mess-up from Nick, or crazy dance move from Kevin. Oh, how she loved those boys…

As they finished 'Burnin' Up' and started their final bows, Miley scurried to where she was supposed to be waiting, grabbing her microphone on the way. Her heart began to hammer and her palms were accumulating an excessive amount of moisture. She waited patiently for the boys to come down through the top of the stage and when she locked eyes with Nick, every single one of her nerves vanished. He winked at her as she stepped onto the platform while allowing Kevin and Joe to step off. She took a deep breath and glanced over at Nick who was already looking at her.

"You ready?" He asked with his crooked smile which never looked so perfect.

"Let's do it." Miley said smiling in return.

And with that Nick gave the cue to his dad who let the band know on stage to start the music. The crowd roared as they heard Nick sing the first line surprised that there was an encore performance since the final bow had already taken place. However, Nick was blown away at the noise of the fans when Miley sang her first line. He couldn't help but smile.

Throughout the song, he would steal a glance her way, and vice-versa. When they were inches away from each other Miley would occasionally put a hand on Nick's back. She'd hoped every time that no one could see her, but was discouraged to remember that the stage rotated 360 degrees. Darn Kevin. Always thinking of new and exclusive stage setups… Every time she did it, Nick's heart would melt a little bit more inside. She supposed that made it all worthwhile in the end. During the middle of their performance, Nick yelled, "Miley Cyrus everybody!" And the crowd hollered even more than before.

After the last few lines,

_Like I did,_

_Before  
The storm..._

The entire stadium was on their feet applauding, whistling, yelling, and smiling. Miley looked over at Nick and gave him the _'You did good and I'm proud of you'_ look. Nick smiled and hugged her, giving her the '_look'_ right back. He yelled one again, "Miley Cyrus everybody!" just wondering if the crowd could scream any louder or if their throats wouldn't allow it.

After he, Joe and Kevin bowed once more, they returned to their dressing rooms giving high fives and hugs along the way signifying a 'good show.' Nick was only in search for one thing. Or person…

When approaching the door with the sign labeled MILEY CYRUS, he opened it, without the thought of knocking even crossing his mind.

"Nick! We did so awesome!" Miley said while clapping and jumping up and down which Nick declared so many months before her happy dance. He missed her happy dance. He didn't respond, but instead slowly walked to her meeting her lips. He kiss her with more passion and more zeal than he had ever before. Miley gave in quickly and let Nick do all the work. She grabbed his arms with her fingertips as Nick's arms wrapped around her. His lips lefts hers only to kiss around her mouth and down to her neck giving Miley a chance to breath. His warm breath around her skin gave the rest of Miley's body goose bumps. She ran a hand through his curls while his hand made its way down her back. Just as he started to unbutton his shirt, Miley ran her finger down his arm and bumped it against his purity ring on his left ring finger. She pulled back and breathed hard while looking up at Nick with tired eyes.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes it'd hard to control myself around you. You make me feel like I never have before. But I went to far… Thank you for stopping me. I won't do it again." Nick said to her instinctively knowing why she backed away.

"It's alright. Sometimes I feel the same way too. It gets hard…" She replied refastening the top three buttons of Nick's blue collared shirt. He watched her do it, helping her with the last one. As their fingers graced each other, they looked up at into one another's eyes with big smiles involuntarily appearing on their faces.

Neither of them were sure where the rest of this year would take them, or month, or much less the rest of this night. They were hesitant to wake up in the morning knowing things could be different, and didn't like to think much about the future. They learned a long time ago that life is about living in the moment. It isn't about what you accomplish in your lifetime, but who was there to share it with you. Neither Nick nor Miley were positive things were going to work out for them, but they weren't worried about it. At the moment they loved each other more than they ever had, and that was all that mattered. They went to sleep that night unable to dream; because their reality was far more magical than anything they could ever reverie.

**So, I was incredibly tired when writing the last leg of this but I wanted to have it up. I'm sorry if it wasn't _great_. Let me know what you think! I loove Reviews! :)**


	5. Goodbye?

**I am no way affiliated with any of the characters or events, except for the plot in this story. The **_**real-life **_**characters and events are simply being used for mere entertainment purposes. Enjoy the story! **

Chapter 5- I'm really excited about this chapter. I wrote it super fast. The idea just sorta came to me... But sorry about the delay/wait. I've been super busy lately. And I thought I should also let youguys know, I went to the Jonas Brothers World Tour Concert on July 11 in Chicago. It was AMAZING. I am so in love with Nick, it's not even funny. Haha. Alright. Enough chit-chat. Here's Chapter 5! :)

After finishing his sound-check for the upcoming show, Nick Jonas was nothing less than a ball of frustration. He hadn't talked to Miley in four days, forgot his cell phone in his dressing room, and was starving. Ah, the tour life…

When the boys were released to for their breaks, dinner was about to be served. Nick ran into his dressing room, grabbed his iPhone, and continued down the hall. His stomach was rumbling so loud, he was almost embarrassed to even walk by the other people in the hallway. Oh well. Guys gotta eat, right?

Once he made up his plate he sat down enjoying the first couple bites, relieved to finally have some food in his stomach. While the entire crew, band members, violinists, horn players, and his brothers ate, chatted, and laughed with each other, Nick's thoughts drifted to Miley. Throughout the past couple of weeks the two texted, talked on the phone, and even video chatted with one another, but nothing was equivalent to actually seeing each other, and spending time together. More than anything, Nick felt he needed to be with her, especially in these delicate beginning stages of their new budding kinship. He knew he promised her that they could make this work, but he wasn't so sure he could go on like this. He wanted her with him. As selfish as he thought this sounded, he didn't care in the least bit. They'd been separated for too long under terrible circumstances, and quite frankly, he didn't know of a single person who needed her as much as he needed her right now. Just one touch was all he wanted…

He sat silently in his seat, debating on whether or not he should text her, call her, or not do anything at all. After a few minutes of rigorous contemplation, he concluded that a text massage would do just fine. That way, if she isn't by her phone at the moment, she'll at least see that he was trying to get a hold of her. Besides, if he'd called and received no answer, his mind would most likely begin to fill with thoughts of doubt as to her commitment amid their relationship. And during his performance which was in about 3 hours, (if he still hadn't received a reply) he could look forward to her message awaiting him when he was finished. Perfect.

_Good morning. I miss you. _He finally decided. He stared at it for a moment making sure there were no ty-pos, and then clicked the send button. He took a deep breath and thought about when he would see her next. What would he say? The thoughts simply kept him at ease as he started eating his dinner and joining in on the jokes and laughs being distributed before him. _Ah, life is so good, _He thought.

Hours later he was rocking out on stage alongside his brothers and closet friends in front of thousands of screaming girls. He always got a kick out of the ones wearing his face on their t-shirts, or holding up a sign that read: The Future Mrs. Nick Jonas. He would laugh to himself and _of course_ flash a smile in their direction making them swoon. He wondered why so many teenage girls around the world found him to be such a love boat, but he definitely wasn't complaining. Although during the entire show, Miley couldn't escape his thoughts. He messed up a few lyrics, and stumbled once or twice, but it was all alright. He wondered what Miley had said back to him… Did she plainly respond with a _Hello_ or did she leave a long wordy message? Either one would do. He just wanted to hear from her.

After concluding the show, and giving his usual high fives, and then congratulating everyone involved on a job well done, Nick made his way to find his phone. His heart began beating and his legs began to feel stiff when he saw it sitting on the table just as he left it. When he picked it up and clicked it off of its "sleep" stage, he saw a picture of her. He smiled at the sight of it, but was discouraged when he remembered that the photo he was seeing was his background. No new message alerts. She didn't reply to him.

He sat down on the couch located inside of his dressing room, and began to wonder what might be wrong. _Maybe she was just really busy, _He kept telling himself. For the next few minutes, Nick came up with eleven different scenarios as to why she wasn't by her phone for the past few days, but eventually found reasons to prove his hopes wrong. He glanced downward toward his phone, and stared at the picture. He took it in Georgia when the two were sitting on the couch after their long day out in the sun. Miley had been sun-kissed and wore jean cut-off shorts with an oversized t-shirt. Her hair was at its natural beachy wave (Nick's favorite) and she didn't have even a touch of make-up on. She had been sitting in the chair across from him and was intently watching the television in which case he didn't think she even knew he took the picture. _Those were the best kinds of pictures _Nick always thought to himself. They really capture the moment as if the camera weren't even there. Sneaky sneaky Nick… He'd set it as his background his third night of tour after he continually looked at it whilst going through the stages of missing her, and wanting to be with her, etc. etc.

While lying on the couch wondering what to do, Joe burst through the door talking on his cell phone.

"Yeah, I know. That was sick."

Nick closed his eyes and waited for him to wrap up his conversation. He was relieved to hear that it was Joe emerging from the door, but nonetheless dismayed to find that he was already engaged in a prior conversation. Probably Camilla. Joe talked to her on the phone nearly every night right after a show. Nick sort of envied their constant connection with each other and wondered if he and Miley would ever be able to speak on such frequent terms. Too bad he decided to fall in love with one of the most famous girls in Hollywood. And by famous, he means busy.

"Yeah. Okay. Good night babe. Love you." _Yep. It's Camilla_. Nick thought.

Nick lying, eyes still closed, tapped his fingers on his stomach as he awaited Joe's company. When he felt the couch begin to shake and opened his eyes to find Joe jumping on the opposite side, he knew it was time for a pep-talk. Joe was good for that sort of thing.

"What's wrong little brother? I know something is wrong. I could tell during the middle of 'Poison Ivy' that you were somewhere else." Joe said. Nick loved how he and Joe had that rare connection that some siblings either had or didn't. Joe was just…_awesome._

Nick groaned. "Her." He replied.

"What? Miley? I thought you two were lovers forever and ever dude…? What happened? You get in a fight or something?" Joe replied as a series of questions sounding confused.

"I don't know what happened. And no, we aren't in a fight. I don't think. I don't know. We haven't talked in four days and she won't respond to my text messages."

Joe stared at Nick with a blank look in his eyes signaling he was thinking. Blankness was his concentration level at its highest. Nick liked talking to Joe because he told him straight up. Joe wouldn't candy-coat anything, and he wasn't afraid to hurt Nick's feelings. Although Nick was the definite leader of the group, at most times the most mature, and acted as if he was the eldest brother, when it came to relationships- he knew he could always turn to Joe.

Nick finally looked back at Joe who still seemed to be staring. Joe finally materialized into words breaking his gaze. "Figure out what's wrong. Call her."

"You think?" Nick asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yeah man. You gotta talk to her."

Alone now, Nick was sitting in the airplane. He was relived to learn that the following 6 hour flight was on a personalized jet with state-of-the-art seating. Inside looked almost as if the boys were in their regular tour bus. Except it flew. Crazy. Half the time needed to get somewhere, all the comfort. That- my friends, is how the Jonas Brothers travel.

After taking off and in a secure place, Nick whipped out his cell phone and without a second guess- dialed those seven numbers he couldn't forget even if he tried. After the phone rang three times with no answer, he was beginning to lose hope. Finally, after the fourth ring, she answered.

"Nick?"

"Miles?!" Nick asked excitedly. "I've been trying to get a hold of you. Where have you been? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I've just been busy. Where are you?" Miley asked sounding tired.

"I'm on the airplane. I don't know where we're going… But um… How're things going?" Nick asked sounding desperate for an answer.

"Fine, Nick. Is your laptop nearby?" Miley answered with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

Nick's palms began to sweat. He didn't like where this was going. "Of course." He said in a joking tone. He _always _had his laptop within reach. Trying to ease the tension he knew she was feeling, he laughed. It didn't seem to help.

"Oh, alright. Um. Good. Can we iChat? I think it'd be easier…" Miley said sounding hesitant.

"Sure." Nick replied with no emotion.

After hanging up Nick began to open the computer program he needed and awaited her arrival. His thoughts filled with suspicion wondering what she was thinking. He never understood what went on inside of her head, and would give everything he had just to spend a day knowing her thoughts.

When he saw her appear on his screen, she took his breath away. Within two minutes, he forgot what she was wearing. He was just so captivated by her eyes. He couldn't get over her beauty that night. He wasn't sure what time it was exactly back there, but it looked to be night time considering he could make out a window in the background keeping the night sky at a distance. How he wished he was with her… He loved what the late hours did to her. She was always a 'night-owl' and seemed so alive. Man, he missed her.

"Wow." Nick said, his eyes widening. "You look. Wow." _You're such an idiot Nick. Is 'Wow' all you can say?_

Nick felt even more breathless when he saw her smile. "Thanks Nick." She said.

"This thing is pretty cool. We should do this more often." Nick said in an attempt to break the ice.

"Yeah…" Miley said. Now glancing downward toward her bed. She was sitting, her back propped up against an arrangement of pillows resting on the backboard.

Nick could sense her uneasiness. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Miley kept her gaze downward and rushed feelings overcame her. Should she tell him everything that was on her mind, and hope he'd understand? Or should she just pretend as if nothing was wrong and go on acting as if this is how she really wanted things? When she looked up and saw him staring back at her, she knew the answer. She knew it was only a computer screen she was starting at but she still managed to house a swarm of butterflies accumulating in her stomach. _Those eyes,_ she thought.

"Nick. I love you. You know that. I always have, and I'm afraid I always will. There's nothing more that I want right now than to be with you, but we both know that it's impossible. I think about you constantly. I thought I would be able to do this, but I just can't. And now, I'm getting all these interviewers asking about us, and it's just making things harder. Maybe the duet was a bad idea... I mean, I don't regret doing it but we've never gotten attention like this before, and I just feel like things were easier when we didn't speak. I still love you. But I just… I need some time to myself. To sort things out. You'll be on tour till after summer, and then I'll be on tour. It will be practically a year when we can spend longer than a night together. That's just not how I pictured things. Maybe this isn't our time. Maybe…we just got caught up in our busy lives, and thought we needed each other when we really only needed a break. Maybe we can try this again…when we're not as busy…"

Nick was silent. Throughout her speech, he would occasionally look in each direction finding it hard to meet her eyes. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say, and was waiting for a _'just kidding'._ After nothing, he tried to find the words to speak.

"Ss…So you don't want us to be together? Is that what you're saying" Nick faltered out.

"No Nick. What I'm saying is, maybe we can try this again…When things aren't as difficult."

"I don't think I'm understating you right now. What's so hard about it? Yeah, so what? We're living different lifestyles and we can't see each other as much as we'd like. Do you think I'm gonna find someone else or something? I mean… I don't understand."

"No, that's not it. I know it's hard to swallow right now, but trust me. It-"

"No Miley. I lost you once, and I'm not gonna do it again. You know you want to be with me. You've always known it. We are supposed to be together. Why else would we have gotten back with each other? For fun? No. We were supposed to." Nick replied now sounding angry, something he rarely ever became.

Miley started crying at this point, and wasn't bashful about her tears falling in an increasing manner. "No Nick. We were brought together again to show that we aren't who we used to be. Things aren't the same." She managed to say.

"No Miley! I'm not letting you go this easy. Not without a fight." Nick said, now raising his voice.

"I'm so sorry Nick. I have to go." Miley said trying to control her sobs.

Just as Nick prepared to say something else, the screen went blank. He slammed his laptop shut, and brushed it off his lap. He laid down on his bed, grabbing his phone and repeatedly dialing Miley's number. After no answer for at least 6 times, he threw his phone across his bunk bed, and tried shutting his eyes. He opened them staring at the ceiling unable to sleep. Suddenly, a single tear fell down his cheek, hitting his face like a dagger. After wiping it away, more and more started to flood out of his eyes.

Meanwhile, Miley sat in her bed shedding very similar tears. After closing her computer screen, she reached for her phone which vibrated when she first started talking to Nick during their iChat. She went through all the missed calls form Nick, and then found a text message from Justin.

_Did you do it? _It read.

Miley stared at it as further scuffles emerged. She shook her head and placed her face into her palms, weeping. She took heavy breaths before moaning out, "What did I just do?"

**Ooh, dun dun dun!! What do ya think? Was it worth the wait?! REVIEW. Please? :)**


	6. What Are You Doing Here?

**I am no way affiliated with any of the characters or events, except for the plot in this story. The _real-life _characters and events are simply being used for mere entertainment purposes. Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 6- I'm calling this chapter a _transition _chapter. It's moving from the last chapter, to the one after this. It's more like 5.5 rather than 6. But whatever! :) Enjoy!**

As much as Nick wanted to run from his problems, he knew that it was impossible. Although he and Joe had spent many hours in recent nights together, Nick still felt all alone. _How can I have gone on so long without her? Did it used to feel this way?_

Nick knew of no one else he could sulk to without coming across as miserable. That's why he loved Joe. And that's why Joe loved him. They were there for each other. Kevin too. Although, Kevin had been dealing with a little something of his own- this _something _however, wasn't so disheartening. Nick knew this wasn't the time to be running around grieving about Miley. Today was Kevin's day.

"You ready man?" Nick asked his eldest brother, wondering if he'd ever wear the shoes Kevin was in the process of putting on. Nick liked to call those shoes 'marriage'. Although, the thought scared Nick a bit…

The boys had just finished a rockin' show, though almost everyone on stage was more eager for it to be over than for it to begin.

"Yeah. I am." Kevin replied with a grand smile on his face. He looked as if he were the happiest man alive. _Good for Kevin._

"Okay, now don't mess up. You got it. You'll do great! Just don't be nervous. And whatever you do," Joe paused for dramatic affect. "Don't look at her teeth! Good luck bro!"

Nick and Kevin just turned at Joe each giving him their own version of a look saying _what? _No one knew where Joe got his crazy and -sometimes foolish- personality traits from, but they weren't complaining. He sure made things interesting.

With Kevin off to New Jersey preparing to get a jump-start on the rest of his adult life, Nick and Joe flew to their next stop on the tour- Alberta, Canada. Plane rides were becoming a bit of a bore to the boys. However, this plane ride especially, felt just plain wrong. Rarely did the boys do close to anything without each other. When one person is gone, it's like 1/3 of them is missing. Weird…

Now was the time where Nick's thoughts unwillingly drifted towards Miley. He hated that. It was times like these, where Nick wanted nothing more than to crush every memory they had together, and permanently eliminate them from existence. But then his thoughts circled around the fact of losing Miley forever. And even though in the bottom of his heart, he knew they'd somehow be together- A shattered past with broken memories was better than nothing. Nick's attention drifted towards the clouds floating outside of his window. Within minutes, big raindrops began to pour down onto the small specs of life burrowing underneath of him. Suddenly, a thought rushed into his mind with uncontrollable speed, almost hard to construe. His heart had been hurting-that's no doubt, he missed her terribly, and yet he still believed his love for her intensified by each waking moment. _Miley, why can't you see it?_

_***************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Miley awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside her bedroom window, and the sun peeking through the bottoms of her long curtains. She rolled over, embracing the feeling of being tightly wrapped in her blankets without a care in the world. She reached over to her bedside table where her phone was placed every morning in the exact same spot. When her normal _Good morning _greeting was nowhere in sight, _it _happened. Suddenly, reminisces of the previous night came flooding into her mind- leaving her with a _not so good _feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She turned over and pulled her blankets over the top of her head, trying to escape the sunny and perfect Georgian weather. Today was not supposed to be beautiful. While lying there on her throne, Miley tried again and again to forget the _other-half _of the preceding night, but unfortunately it came too easy.

"_Miles, someone is here for you." Miley looked at her mother with the strangest of looks. It was 11:30 at night. Who could possibly be here at that hour?_

_As she rose from her spot on the couch and approached the door, the sight in front of her caused the glass of water she was holding to slip out of her reach. She didn't even flinch. She was too busy struggling with disbelief. "Justin?"_

"_Hey. Are you surprised?" Justin held out a bouquet of flowers and extended them in her direction. She glanced toward the assortment of roses bunched up in his hands. She always loved his hands. 'A man with strong hands is a great workman', her grandfather used to say. Mm, roses. My favorite, she thought._

_Miley took the flowers, but still remained emotionless. She felt as if this had already happened. Nick was just here. Doing the same thing. (Although he didn't have the roses.) But why was Justin here? What did he want?_

"_What are you doing here?" Miley finally blurted out. _

"_I came to see you. Aren't you happy to see me?" He said now walking closer to her, reaching out for her touch._

_Miley took a step backwards, causing Justin to stop in his tracks. He gave her a sad, distressing look filled with heartbreak. Miley looked down at the flowers once more, before showing Justin into the house while in search of a vase. They were pretty flowers…_

_He took a seat on the couch and waited for her to join him. _

"_How're you doing?" He finally said, willingly breaking the awkward silence. _

"_Good?" Miley replied, more as a question than a response. She was still confused as to why he was even sitting in her living room. She didn't like the feeling of this. _

"_Look Miley, I've missed you. I figured you'd be lonely out here, and I thought I'd pay you a visit. But if you don't want me here, then I'll just leave…" Justin said as he ascended from the couch and headed for the door._

"_No..." Miley paused. 'Stop it Miley. What are you doing?' She asked herself. "Wait. Obviously you didn't come all the way here to leave. Just…like that. Come back. I'll make some tea."_

_Justin smiled. He returned to her side, and pulled her into a hug. She leaned into him and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure why, but all she could see was Nick's face. Her heart ached. This didn't feel right._

_The two talked on her back deck unaccompanied and unaffected, where her and Nick rekindled their love just a few weeks ago. Surprisingly, she enjoyed herself. Nick only crossed her mind a few times, but for a reason that Justin had brought up. That, and his occasional calls and text messages that Miley had ignored. Justin even mentioned his name a few times, unaware of his and Miley's reconnection. Or…so she thought._

_After talking for nearly two hours, they came back inside, noticing that it was getting pretty late. Justin was planning to go back to his cousin's for the night, and had an early flight in the morning back to LA. He and Miley had shared more laughs together in that one night than they had in any other time they'd spent together. She marveled at his love for life, and was astonished at how much she had forgotten about him. Like for instance- He was one of the easiest people to talk to. Not only did he give good insight to what Miley said and asked, but he listened. Listening is key, Miley learned. He didn't only look deep into her eyes when she spoke, but he nodded at the appropriate times and laughed at things that felt…right. _

_As they approached the door, Justin turned to Miley before opening it. He looked at her eyes with intensity, and crashed into her for a kiss. A kiss like no other. She felt electrifying. When they parted, she couldn't do anything but smile. _

_He spoke soft but said with confidence, "Miley, I've never met anyone like you before. You truly are one of a kind. You know I'd forever treasure you like the prize you are. You'd be my princess, and I'd be your prince." He paused to move a strand of hair away form her face and tucked it securely behind her ear. "And, just remember- No Nick Jonas can ever make you a promise like that, and actually mean it." _

_Miley simply stared back at him, looking into his eyes, searching for something she wasn't sure of. She thought about what he said as they bid their farewells, as she watched his car pull out of the driveway, and even when she curled back up on the couch. He was right. Nick could never make a promise like that, and actually mean it._

Miley blinked the memory away, wishing it could escape her forever. After Justin had left, they exchanged a series of text messages where he revealed his knowledge of her and Nick's recent encounters, and hence his real reason for coming to Georgia. For a reason Miley was unsure of, Justin had persuaded Miley to 'break-up' with Nick because she 'belonged' with Justin. Now that she'd been looking back on it, she wasn't quite sure what he said that made her believe him. Although, he did sound pretty convincing while stating things such as, "_He's always so busy. When will he ever have time for you?" _or, "_He's always got so many girls around him. How're you supposed to know he's being faithful to you?" _and Miley's personal favorite, "_He's not even your type. He's so quiet. And shy."_

But that's just it. That's what made them work. Miley was always so wild, energetic, and full of life. Nick was just the opposite. Together, they helped each other explore a side of themselves they never knew they had. Miley had a special bond with Nick that could never be broken. She treasured that.

She knew that Nick and Justin were two different people. She loved them both. While lying in her bed and watching the birds sing nature's harmonies, Miley thought about her situation in intense detail. After emerging from the nest and departing the room, she left with this thought: Justin was great. He made her feel very special. Nick was great. He made her feel very special. She could live without Justin. She couldn't live without Nick.

_***************************************************************************************************************************************************_

"…Miley Cyrus?" The reporter asked in that _tell me or die _type of voice. Those stupid reporters. Nick loved his job, really. He lived for making his music, and being able to share it with the world was incredible. But while writing songs and performing them for thousands of fans each night, he never asked to be stalked and followed by Hollywood's preeminent gossip-ers. Won't they ever give it a rest?

At the sound of her name, Nick's heart began to hurt. Did they know the kinds of problems they caused? Nick could feel Joe's eyes on him. He didn't look in his direction but assumed they were saying, _I'm sorry dude. Just say something and change the subject. Want me to get you some ice cream? _Oh Joe…

Nick, surprisingly, gave off a small smile. "Youguys are too much." He shook his head while shuffling his feet from underneath him, his hands behind his back. Anyone who knew Nick in the least bit could tell by his expression that he was beyond annoyed. Rarely did Nick portray his feelings through his facial aspects, but when he did- there was no stopping it. Joe stood there, arms folded, wondering when the media would ever give Nick and Miley a break. Kevin too, stood tall with his arms folded across his chest trying desperately to hold back from giving a piece of his mind. To them, Nick wasn't just a musical genius or a teeny heartthrob. He was their brother. His pain was their pain, and right now- they were feelin' it.

After concluding the brutal interview backstage, Nick and his brothers went their ways and practiced their pre-ritual concert shenanigans. Instead of grabbing a bite to eat like usual, Nick sat alone with his guitar. He wrote a song in it's entirety without any complications. Wanna give a wild guess on whom and what it's about?

**In case you're interested, the interview backstage _did_ happen. The video-link is in my profile :)**

**Okay. There we go! Oh, and stay tuned. The next chapter is gonna be good. I promise. Sorry if this was disappointing. Like I said, it was a transition. But the next one will make up for it. I've already started it. Let's just say it's gonna be...about... I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU! It's a surprise! But seriously. Stay tuned! And Review please (: They seriously make my day. Youguys are awesome!**


	7. Falling Rain

**I am no way affiliated with any of the characters or events, except for the plot in this story. The **_**real-life **_**characters and events are simply being used for mere entertainment purposes. Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 7- I hope this is more enjoyable for you all. But come on, whats a good story without some heartbreak??! :)

"Okay, listen." Joe had the serious tone in his voice, and for once, Nick was glad the jokes were over. "You can't blame yourself for this. Sure it takes two, but it looks to me that you didn't do anything wrong." He paused. "And neither did she."

Nick glanced over at his brother who was pacing back and forth of their tour bus' hallway, making circular hand motions whilst speaking. Nick was lying down on his bunk tossing a baseball up and down, watching its speed increase when he applied more force.

Nick abruptly sat up, interrupting Joe's words. "It's like I'm in and out of love with her. Of course I _love _her, but sometimes I feel like that's not good enough. I'm just trying to figure out if it's really true love, or just a little fling that we got caught up in years ago." Nick paused glancing up at the ceiling as if the thoughts he were wishing to convey were painted up in the sky. Choosing what he said carefully, he lowered his head and looked deep into Joe's eyes. "How can I prove my love if they all think I'm not good enough?"

Joe gave the smallest of nods, seeming to understand where Nick was coming from. After a moment of quick thinking on Joe's part, he sat down next to him. He too lowered his head, and clasped his hands together between his knees. He looked to his side where Nick was seated staring into space, and gave a soft smile. "This business we're in is sick. The things people do to tear another person down are…mind-boggling. The media will do everything in their power to tear you down. And, I hate to say it…_again_…" Joe saidreferring to the _Larry King Live _interview, "…but Miley isn't just a girl on TV. You're whipped on one of the most famous people in our generation." Nick laughed at his brothers words, but nevertheless, let him continue. "Look at Taylor and I. Remember how hard that was for me? But I'm glad I went through it. I learned that nothing you do is private. And being the private people you are, things are no doubt gonna be difficult for you and Miley." Joe stopped.

"Nick, you can't stop the rain from falling. But she's a woman. You have to let her know that you'll try, and even more importantly- you have to let her know that you're in this with _and _for her."

Nick let Joe's words of wisdom sink in a bit, before emerging from his bunk and preparing for the rest of the night. Couldn't he have just _one _night off?

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

"I'm sorry Nick. It's just so hard. But please forgive me. I only want to be with you."

As Miley waited for a response from the other end of the phone, she tapped her foot at an increasing speed, and twirled her hair with her free hand. It was a nervous habit she'd possessed ever since she was young. She couldn't help it.

Nick was preparing for a show. This tour life never seemed to slow down. He had just finished the sound-check portion of the night which was particularly special since a few lucky fans were allowed to listen in. The fan-girls really made his day. After his struggles with his own problems, seeing the people in the audience cheering for him and his brothers and singing every word to their songs- old and new- made everything better. He loved his job. Times like these made every hardship worth it.

Since the past few days had been rather long and draining because of his personal issues, he'd been extra quiet. When people would ask what was bothering him, he'd shrug it off and blame it on his exhaustion. He kept praying for her to come back. He learned during his days on road for this tour that Miley wasn't just a person who he got along with, or had fun with, or even someone who he stole a good kiss from. She was the only person who really understood him as not only a musician, but as a person. She knew about his imperfections and his quirks, but none of that mattered. She loved him for who he was underneath all of his _beautifully curled hair, warm eyes, hot body, and a voice to die for_ exterior. He loved her. It wasn't a question anymore. To all the people who tried tearing them apart, to the storms of media who found it entertaining to talk and gossip about what _may _be going on between them, to all the broken hearts, to all the people in love who could relate- Nick Jonas was taken.

At the sight of her earlier text message saying 'we need to talk', at the feeling of dialing her numbers and tiptoeing to the back of the bus, and the sound of her voice providing hope- Nick began to achieve all self-gain, confidence, and comfort back into his heart.

"There is no way I could be upset with you Miley." Nick paused. "Unless of course…. You write another song about me. In a bad way. That wasn't too cool…"

Despite the tension in between the airwaves, Miley laughed. Nick closed his eyes. He. Loved. That. Laugh. If he could, he'd record it and listen to whenever he was feeling down. (Although he never asked. He thought that may come across a little creepy…)

"I love you so much Miley. Nothing or no one could ever change that."

"Why are things so hard for us?" Miley asked him. Nick was always the one with an intelligent answer. His intellectual outlook on the world was much broader than hers. Miley was a dreamer. Nick was the serious one. Don't get him wrong, he loved to stare up at the stars, and think about the way things would be in the future. But more so, Nick was the romantic one. The one who actually _made _things happen.

"Throughout our lives, people will come and go. As much as they'd like to think they know every detail about our lives, they'll never know how much you mean to me. Miles, I don't even think you'll ever know. You're my girl. My beautiful. My princess. My…" Nick stopped, trying desperately to think of the right word. My Miley." He concluded.

Miley smiled at his words, marveling at what he said.

"I want to be close with you. I know we can tell each other anything, and there is no one I'd rather turn to than you. But I wanna get closer. And you're right. Things do get hard. There will always be those people who say we won't make it through. Unfortunately we're both in the business where we have a larger strew of people who hate us than love us. But I don't let that bother me anymore. I'm thankful for what I have and who I get to share it with. I'll forever be thanking God for letting me spend this journey with you. We're together for a reason. All of these obstacles we're facing are supposed to happen. Without them, we'd just be two teenagers who thought they loved each other. It's with every heartbreak that we find out more about true love."

It took a moment before Miley could respond to him. She was overwhelmed with emotion. "You're right. I don't know why I get so caught up in this life… It's like my mind is so easily persuaded. But through it all, I know that you love me. But it does get scary sometimes. Your job and mine… There are so many temptations. How are you so sure we're above them all?" Miley asked. She had so many questions, yet all she really wanted to do was hold him. She missed him so much. Being faced with the never-ending batch of reporters trying to make her feel uncomfortable, just to make a "hot" interview got exhausting, but seeing Justin again made everything worse. She loved Nick, she was sure about that. But why did it seem like everyone and everything was out working against them?

"We aren't above anything. We're just like everyone else- except we have to deal with a lot more. But you just have to trust me in hard times. You have to know that I'll always be there for you. Forever. Eventually when things die down, and a new something catches peoples attention, it'll be better. Everything you dream, and everything I hope will come true one day. I won't disappoint you. So don't listen to the people trying to tear us a part."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Nick began to panic, and that infamous feeling of his heart pounding began to transpire. His worries went away with the sudden sound of her voice.

"Nick…?" Miley said softly, sounding as if she were trying not to wake someone up.

"Yeah?" Nick asked in the same softness.

"I love you." Miley said.

Nick smiled at her words, relieved that she was with him.

"I love you too. More than you will ever know."

There were another few moments of silence. To most people, awkward silences anywhere- much less on the phone- are just plain uncomfortable. But to Nick and Miley, at that moment, no words were needed. They were contented just knowing that although they were miles apart, they were still together. Words would have only ruined the moment.

However, Nick finally broke the awkward, yet perfect silence. "I heard some interesting words of advice today. Someone told me that I can't stop the rain from falling. And it made me realize that no matter what stands in our way, there will always be…_something. _But nothing will ever be strong enough to stop my heart from calling you. I need you."

The thought irked Miley a bit too. She sat there, pondering his words with an intensity she never explored with. _I can't stop the rain from falling. _What perfect words to describe their circumstances. In the midst of her thoughts, she asked, "Have you been talking to Joe again?"

The two laughed and chatted further-more until Nick was alerted that it was almost show-time. Miley had to leave as well in hopes of falling asleep. Apparently she had an early morning in store for her the next day. Dang movie…

She wished Nick good luck with his show, and once more expressed her love for him, and even threw in an extra _I'm sorry_ to give surety that she was deeply repentant for her erratic behavior lately. Nick accepted the apology, but nonetheless reassured her that she had nothing to apologize for. Of course.

"I'll make you a deal." Nick said as he was parting from the bus.

"Okay. What?" Miley asked.

"If you dream about me tonight, then I'll dream about you."

"Miley smiled. "Deal Jonas."

Nick laughed into the phone, and told her he loved her. Miley returned the love.

As Nick hung up the phone, he was joined with his brothers, his family, and the rest of the crew. Everyone glanced in his direction as he approached the group- all full of smiles. Nick couldn't wipe his mushy-gushy, sappy expression off of his face even if he tried. When he noticed all the eyes on him, he asked, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Yeah." His mom replied. "You've got _I'm in love _written all over it."

In the meantime, Miley snuggled into her covers, getting warm, and trying to sleep. She smiled as she closed her eyes, wishing the night wouldn't have to end and that she could talk to him forever. She was easily rested by putting their phone conversation on repeat, hoping she would never forget it. As she promised, her dreams were vivid, lively, romantic, and full of Nick. She slept holding the phone next to her cheek as if that would keep him close. And just like that, she was smitten.

**Phew! Lotsa dialouge... Anyways, there we go! Ya likey?? Let me know! REVIEW. Please :)**


End file.
